Jam:OCD Dream Bot
|main= }} OCD Dream Bot is a game created by Ish Games for the Nitrome Jam under the theme "Dreams". This game is a platformer with puzzle element in which the player controls OCD Dream Bot with the goal of closing all doors so that he can sleep soundly. Controls * / - Move left and right * / - Jump * / - Go down through gates Levels OCD Dream Bot has ten levels. Each of them contains a specific number of doors that must be closed in order to leave the levels and progress. Level 1 Doors in this level: 2 Level 1 teaches the player the basic controls and introduces doors. To complete the level the player simply needs to touch the first door, jump up a short staircase, touch the next door, and go into the exit. Level 2 Doors in this level: 2 Level 2 introduces batteries. To complete the level the player need to touch the first door, jump up to the second door, touch the second door, drop down and touch the next door, and then go into the exit. Level 3 Doors in this level: 2 Level 3 introduces switches and gates. The player has to turn on the light, then jump through the gates and go either left or right to close the doors. Once both doors are closed, the player can leave. Level 4 Doors in this level: 1 Level 4 introduces spikes. The player has to close a single door while avoiding lots of spikes. Once the door is closed the player can exit. Level 5 Doors in this level: 6 The player has to strategically jump through all six doors in order to finish the level. First, the player must cross the door at the right of the starting point, then jump through the two right doors, then jump through the two remaining lower left doors, then cross the final door and then exit. Level 6 Doors in this level: 1 Level 6 introduces buttons. The player has to press the first switch and then run to the second one while avoiding lots of spikes. After pressing the second button, the player must close the single door and then exit. Level 7 Doors in this level: 3 Level 7 introduces saws. The player must carefully close all three doors while avoiding the retracting saws. First, the player can go to the right and close the lower door, then go to the left and close one of the two doors found there, then repeat this process to close the remaining door. Once all of the doors are closed, the player can leave. Level 8 Doors in this level: 3 Level 8 introduces spiky robots. The player must navigate a vertical scroller level while turning on switches and buttons and avoiding spikes, saws and spiky robots. First, the player must carefully go to the first door, which is located after some gates. Then, activate a switch to light the room of the second door so it can be closed, then keep travelling upwards until a button is found that must be pressed to light the third door's room, so the player can close it and leave. Level 9 Doors in this level: 3 The player must navigate through a horizontal scroller level while avoiding traps and lighting rooms. First, the player must press a button, then quickly go right, jump to the first door, then go back to right. The same process must be repeated for the second door. After that, the player must press a button to light a room full of spikes that must be jumped over to reach the third door. Once closed, the player can exit. Level 10 Doors in this level: 2 The player must navigate a short level while avoiding spikes. First, the player must press a button and go to the first door, which is already closed. It must be crossed twice to continue with the door closed. The same thing happens with the second door. Once all doors are closed, the player is taken to the ending. Ending Hazards *'Spikes' - Harms OCD Dream Bot upon contact and take away battery power. *'Saws' - Have the same function as the spikes, but the saws can go up and down through the floor. *'Spiky robots' - Walk from left to right and have the same function as spikes and saws. Interactive objects *'Doors' - Once touched will either close, if opened, or open, if closed. Once all are closed, the exit will open. *'Batteries' - Restores the player by seven bars of energy. *'Switches' - Turns on lights when touched and turn them off when touched again. Cost one bar of battery power to use. *'Buttons' - Turns on lights for a certain period of time before switching off. Cost one bar of battery power to use. *'Gates' - Perform the function of platforms and can be passed through by going up or down. Development Gallery ocddreambot-thumbnail.png|The game's thumbnail OCD Dream Bot menu.png|The game's menu Category:Platform games Category:OCD Dream Bot Category:Puzzle games Category:Available Jam games Category:Level-based games